


Clear As Mud

by spikala



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Squint to see any M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikala/pseuds/spikala
Summary: Sent to investigate a Separatist spy circle on Coruscant, Echo has to blend into a ritzy day spa. Risque crackfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for the "A Spa Story" challenge by FFN's Queen.

ARC trooper Echo was decidedly uncomfortable about the whole situation. Nothing in the reg manual even remotely covered anything like… this.

He lifted an arm out of the smelly grey goop and sighed as gobs of mud dripped off his arm and plopped into the surface of the tub. Two tubs over, his target was still lolling around in his own tub, a small white towel draped loosely over his face. It was just the two of them. Oh, them and the over-eager male attendant who for some reason had been very keen to help Echo remove his body suit and seemed to have a nervous twitch, his eyes wandering all the time he was helping Echo disrobe.

Echo sighed. This was more Fives cup of caf than his, sneaking around a spa to try and track down a Separatist mole. Intel said that this spa was used as a dead drop for a Separatist cell in the area. At the moment, all Echo could see was a large naked man fermenting in smelly mud. This was the problem with hesitating when the assignments were given out - you got stuck in the men’s section of the spa.

As far as décor went, he had to admit he was impressed by the efficiency of the place, even if tiling a mud room in white wasn’t perhaps the smartest thing to do. Every fixture and fitting had a purpose. Echo nodded slightly to himself. That was good.

There was a squelching sound as his target got up, his large bottom wobbling obscenely as he hauled himself over the lip of the tub. Echo winced. He’d never understood why civilians went to such extremes to avoid exercise. The attendant, a man who was as leanly muscled as the clones, was there instantly with a white towel, but Echo noticed that his earlier twitching seemed to have calmed down somewhat, his eyes were riveted to the large man’s face.

His target was heading for the shower. Echo had to follow. He started raising himself out of the muck and the attendant was suddenly right by his elbow with a speed and stealth that would’ve done credit to any of the five oh first.

“Is sir done already?” the attendant asked breathily.

“Er, yes, thank you.” Echo wasn’t used to civilians calling him sir and deferring to him, but he squelched his discomfort.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we seem to have run out of towels. I hope sir does not mind walking to the shower au naturel,” the attendant said.

Echo’s brows furrowed slightly. He had caught a glimpse of the storage unit where the attendant had retrieved a towel for the fat man and he was fairly sure it was well stocked. The attendant was suffering another spasm of wandering eye, poor man, and was clearly waiting for a reply from him.

“That’s okay,” Echo said.

The attendant took his arm firmly to help pull him out, wrapping an arm around Echo’s waist to keep him from slipping on the muddy tiles. It was all terribly helpful, but the attendant was getting as covered in muck as Echo. They would both need a shower after this.

The fat man was exiting the room. Echo’s internal alarms started jangling. He _had_ to follow, but he was still covered in mud, unable to move to the next room until he was clean. He supressed a growl of frustration. The attendant was being very helpful though, painstakingly cleaning off every scrap of mud with a wonderfully soft loofah and seemed very interested in getting the mud off his torso and buttocks.

Echo decided there and then, he was not going to mention this mission to Fives. Ever.


End file.
